


[Vid] Almost Lover

by abby82



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gone and I'm haunted...did I make it that easy for you to walk in and out of my life?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy  
>  **Source:** Forever Knight  
>  **Length:** 1:47 minutes  
>  **Note:** Post "Ashes to Ashes" vid. LaCroix fulfilled Nick's request that Tracy believe Vachon skipped town rather than die as a result of Divia's attack.  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhF66rOdft8) |[Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149571389) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/29233.html) | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/138966008957/title-almost-lover-vidder-abby82planetstarclaw)


End file.
